Momma Paige
by Jazmingirl
Summary: Chris and Paige momma and son god I suck at summarys


**Momma Paige, mom Piper.**

**Author notes: **

**I do not own Charmed or any of his caracthers –(Wish I own Drew Fuller but sadly…no)**

**This is set after they know that Chris is Piper and Leo´s son.**

**An alternative story...so please be nice **

**This is set after High school reunion.**

**If you like it leave a review people, please.**

**Halliwell Manor**

Everything was out of control is been two weeks since the bombshell was drop and everything was out of control.

Her son Chris was her son hers and Leo´s and she was speechless her son was the brave man who travel back in time in order to save his big brother.

Her other baby was evil, Chris´s older brother Wyatt was evil, and he was there to prevent that.

She had so many questions but no way of asking him.

He was her son but in way she knew something wasn´t right she knew for the way that he talk about her that something wasn´t right, she had a feeling and that day she discover the truth.

When that day she heard her son and her baby sister talking she knew that this was her opportunity to understand to know so she went to the attic and cast a spell to block her from her son´s radar.

She went to Paige´s room and stand near the door.

Paige´s room.

"what´s up with you and your mother" The young witch was questioning her nephew.

"nothings up, why you ask?" He knew that he was lying but then again she doesn´t knew that.

"I know that you´re lying, I can tell"

"No you can´t"

"Yes I can"

"no, you can´t" He was desperate trying to convince her that she couldn´t do anything that she did, she always knew how to read him.

"OK, you want the truth"

"no, I want lies, of course I want the truth are you dumb?"

"She dies went I turn three"

Paige was numb, she never saw this coming, she was prepare for anything but this.

"What, come again"

"She dies when I turn three that´s why I act this way, I don´t remember her, Wy has more memories of her than I do, I was to young to remember."

Piper was in tears, that´s why, her baby didn´t know her, how could she died leaving them so young, Wyatt was five and Chris three, what kind of mother leaves her children so young?

"How? And Leo? I don´t understand" him...

"me either, for what Wy told me, the manor was attacked and she told him to orb us away to your home and then you let us with your husband and went to the manor, but I guess It was late.

"And Leo?, What about him? Where was him?"

"Don´t know, Wy never told me and you, well just say that you don´t like Leo very much I know that he never really cared about me because after that he came looking for Wyatt but you and your husband told him to get out, that you promise mom that we will stay together, so you talk to grandpa and aunt Phoebe and we went to live with you, that´s what I know"

"So Leo did nothing? His wife dies and he did nothing?"

"I don´t know, what part of I was three you don´t understand?, Wyatt told me that you and aunt Phoebe look for the one who kill Piper, mom well you know and vanquish him but what happened with Leo it scape out of me, I don´t know, Wyatt, you, your husband, your children, aunt Phoebe, her husband and children and grandpa were there for me, you always told me stories about my mom about how amazing she was, you show me pictures, and Wy told me all the memories that he had, but you were basically my mom, I used to call you momma Paige"

Paige didn´t know what to say, she never saw herself as a mother but for what Chris told her she was a good one.

"you were the best, I think that you feel bad about me not remembering Piper that you spoiled me a lot, we were happy"

"So that´s why you can connect to Piper, you don´t know her"

"I know that she was, is going you understand she is my mom, but I don´t know her, and is hard because I wish I could but every time I think about my mom you came to my head and I cann´t"

"I´m sorry none of us saw this, we all thought that you just hate her, never this, but Chris you´re here to change the future to save it but maybe you´re here for more, maybe this is your chance to get to know her to love her and let her love you like she does, because you´re her baby and she loves you, I understand what you feel, but this is your opportunity to change thing let her in, allow her to get to your heart I won´t be mad, I promise"

"Is hard auntie because if I get all emotional and then I go back and she isn´t there what happen with me?"

"you will get a memory of her, of how much she loves you, isn´t that worthy?"

Piper was there listening the conversation between her son and her baby sister and hearing how the young witch was getting to Chris made her realize something, to thank Paige and to not died, she will not leave her childrens motherless, and third beat the crap out to Leo for trying to separate her children, "_what was he thinking?"_, when she heard that they were finish she went to her room.

Chris was calm, he was going to find her to talk to her, to explain her, he was really calm now

talking to his momma help him and made him realise something she was right why don´t have a momma Paige and more important a mom: Piper.

The end.


End file.
